Alternate Realities
by Jordan Harrison
Summary: From the creator of Fatechanger: A young man reflects on what has happened in the past year to see how the world's in the state it is in now. Sound boring? Not even close... Rated M for language, and sexual content  DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything MLP
1. Chapter 1

I stopped running and I put my back to the wall, still panting with beads of sweat running down my face. I looked around the corner to see if the creature that had been set loose after me and my friends was still after me. Nothing.

Still panting I sat down in the musky alleyway to try and catch my breath. I wiped the sweat from my ruffled brow, still thinking about what had happened. Up until about maybe a year ago, I would've never thought that anything that has happened would've ever happened. I mean _any_ of it. Some of the thoughts of the past year came into my head. I sort-of drifted for a minute, and then my mind reminded me this is no time for that. I just needed to get to a safer place first.

I looked around the corner once more to make sure that the creature wasn't near me. Still nothing. I left the alleyway in a full sprint, heading for my small home. It was outside the main city so I figured it would be safe from any of this _army_ _that_ was not allowed in my world. As I was running I heard one of those _things_ say "I think I heard something over here." So I dove down into the grass next to the road and activated my cloak. The _things_ which I still had no idea what _they _were simply walked past without noticing me. My heart still racing, I stood up with my cloak still on and looked down at the battery meter. It showed that I still had quite a lot of life left, so I decided that for my safety to leave it on.

I continued down the road safely and silently for about an hour, until I ended up at my house. I looked at the front door for a moment. _My home_. My thoughts sprawled out in my head for a moment seeing as how I haven't been here for about four months. I snapped back to reality and pulled the key out of my pocket. I stuck the key into the lock and twisted it. I heard the tumblers, and the lock itself moving. It made me calm down at least partially. I quickly forced myself through the threshold, almost slamming the door behind me. I deactivated the cloak and quickly dropped all of my supplies on the long-forgotten-looking tan couch.

I walked through the house slowly letting all of the memories come back to me. I decided first to go to where the memories from the past year began. My room. This is also where most of the best memories happened. I couldn't help but smile as the memories started playing in my head.

1 YEAR AGO

MARCH 4, 2012

MARK'S HOUSE

"Come on man! Do it!" my closest friend Luke begged with a puppy dog expression on his face. "No man! I'm not gonna do it. You're not going to convince me to be a clopper. You already 'converted' me into a brony. I'm not going to jerk it to fictional cartoon ponies." I almost couldn't hold back a laugh at the last sentence, as I searched the internet for some funny meme pictures of MLP on my laptop. "It's not as wrong as you think." Luke said with disappointed and defeated look on his face. "Oh really?" I asked with strong disbelief in my voice. "It's already bad enough being ridiculed by my other friends, and some of my family for being a brony, but now you're telling me that it's not wrong to want to fuck one of the ponies? One of the fictional cartoon ponies that although could be considered at least _partially _human because of their personalities, but it's just not right." Luke had a shocked look on his face, which quickly turned into a look of…of… I don't even know. It was just a very weird look. "Whatever man." Luke said as he went back to looking at rule 34 of MLP on his iPod. "Oh no! Get out! You're going to do that in here!" I gave Luke a commanding look. "Oh all right. If I can't, can we at least watch the new episode? I didn't get to see it yesterday.

I thought on the idea for a moment, and then I shrugged "Alright. I guess I didn't get to see it either, but I did record it." A hopeful look came over Luke's face, as I brought up the episode on my DVR. "Putting Your Hoof Down?" I asked. "Hmm... I wonder." Luke looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "Wonder what?" I shook my head. "Nothing… It's nothing." I said worriedly as I started the episode.

The moment the episode started my suspicions were confirmed. The moment I heard Fluttershy's voice say "Lunchtime!" I knew my suspicions were right. "I knew it!" I almost yelled. Luke almost jumped out of his seat. "Damn dude! What is it? What did you know?" He looked at me as if I was insane. "This episodes about Fluttershy." I almost "squeed" at the thought. "So what?" the tables turned as I gave him a 'are you nuts?' look. "Dude you know she's my favorite one!"

We watched the episode in almost total silence, except for some parts either when Fulttershy got pushed around, when pinkie pie trolled two ponies and Fluttershy went nuts. The episode ended, and I almost clapped. Luke stood up, stretched, looked up at my clock, and said "Well man it's been fun, but I gotta get home." I then looked at my clock. 11:00 "Oh shit man! Are you sure your mom won't care about you being out this late?" I asked worriedly. "Naw man. It's cool; she knows where I'm at so it's no biggie." Luke said as he walked out the door to my room. "Alright see ya later man!" I yelled down to him.

After Luke left I decided to get some reading in. I typed in '.net' and the home page popped up on my computer. I clicked on the little 'search' button and typed in the name to my favorite fanfic of all time. "Living the Dream". It's about a guy who _dies_ in the 2012 _apocalypse _and gets a choice to go to Heaven, Hell, or a world of their choice… And what world would he choose? Equestria of course!

I got about 20 chapters in and looked up at the clock. 1:46 _Damn! Not again! _I had stayed up too late by reading this story again. _Curse you FanFiction! _I yawned loudly after the thought exited my head. I stood up, took off my jeans, and my shirt, and slip on some sleeping shorts. I yawned again as I took off my Rainbow Dash cutie mark medallion, and placed it on my TV stand. I turned on my fan on medium and climbed into my bed.

I shut my eyes and quickly faded into a deep sleep. That's when _dreams _started…


	2. Chapter 2

When my _dream _began I had awoke face first on an unknown dirt path. I groaned as worked myself up to my feet and checked my surroundings. _Wait a minute. _I thought to myself realizing where I was. I looked at the trees and knew exactly where I was. _The Everfree Forest. Too bad this is a dream. _I slowly started walking East knowing that if my logic was right I'd end up in Ponyville. I walked along the path cautiously, knowing that anything can lurk in these woods. As I was walking along the wide path I noticed something odd. A manticore was standing over something. I couldn't tell at first what it was, and I didn't have my cloak back then so I had to stick to the thick woods to find out.

As I snuck around, it hit me like a giant fucking rock what it was that the manticore was standing over. Fluttershy. I knew what she could do, and I decided to see if she could use it to keep the manticore from killing her. I was silent, but scared for Fluttershy. Just knowing what could happen made my heart race. Strange thing is… She didn't look even partially scared. She stood her ground. As I settled in behind the bush, the manticore lunged forward at her. I could see the manticore's intentions in its eyes. It was going for the kill.

I leaped out of the bush and kicked the manticore as hard as I possibly could in the face. When I landed back on my feet, Fluttershy gave me a frightened look. In the short time I had before the manticore regained itself, I tried to calm Fluttershy down some. "It's alright I won't hurt you, but that would've killed you." She didn't change her expression but she did act like she understood. "Don't wo..."As I was talking I got slammed by a giant paw. Not only did it slam into me it also left three giant gashes in my side.I didn't feel any pain however _weird…_ I looked up at Fluttershy expecting her to faint. She didn't. She actually only had a look of horror on her face.

"Jus-a-scrash." I muttered out. The manticore stood over Fluttershy once again. This time however I couldn't do anything. I could only watch as horror unfolded. First, I about gagged when the manticore slammed the same paw into her as she flew into a tree. I heard her back snap. _Shit! Don't die please! _I watched in horror as the manticore stood over Fluttershy's tattered and broke body. There Blood coming out of her mouth. "NOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The manticore soullessly brought down the death bringing blow on her….

I bolted upright in my bed, my breathing sporadic and uncontrollable. I yanked off my covers and looked at my side. Thank god it was unharmed. _That was terrible! Why would something like that enter my head! _I couldn't believe that my dreams (more like nightmares) would have Fluttershy getting killed. I buried my head into my forearms, trying to hold back tears. I sat there for a few minutes just thinking. _What would happen if she really died? Why did those thoughts come into my head? Why am I crying? _All my thoughts seemed to stop all at once as a bright light… No a sun bright light came in through my window. I looked at the clock on my night-stand. 2:45 _What? There's no way… _

I hopped out of my bed, and slipped on my old Chuck's and my grey shirt, and I very quickly broke out into a full sprint towards where the light had been shining just moments ago. There was a giant crater. I sprinted up to it and looked inside it. My mind seemed to stop. I saw the crater, it was real. I saw the dirt, it was real. I saw what was inside the crater, could it be real? What I saw you ask? A living…breathing…fully-grown…Fluttershy… She seemed to be knocked out, but she was smiling. This made my heart "flutter" _Wow… Really brain? _ All of a sudden I heard the front door to my house slam shut. _Oh No! Dad! _I was freaking out. _How am I going to explain this to Dad? How is he going to react? _I looked back at the house and seen dad holding his double-barrel in his hands. _OH HELL NO! "Dad wait!" I called out to him. He gave me a confused look. "What? What is it?" I gave him a stern look. "Before you see what you're about to see…You have to promise me you WON'T hurt it in any way. _I will explain later; what it is and how I know what it is." At first he gave me a confused look, but then it shifted to a look of calmness. "Alright. I promise. But why are you so worried?" I walked him over to the crater and showed him what I've already found. At first a look of confusion came over his face, then a look of pensiveness. "Is that a Pegasus?" was the only question that came out of his mouth. "Yeah, but not the ancient Greek kind." Dad looked at me with a look of surprise. I quickly said the only thing that came to mind. "What? I told you that I'd explain. Now help me get her inside." At first he started helping me then he backed off realizing that I called the sleeping Pegasus a girl. "How did you know that too?" I gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look. "I told you. Help me and I'll tell you." He nodded and picked up the front half of Fluttershy, while I had to grab the back. (No! Bad people! Don't go there!)

We gently placed her on our couch careful not to wake her _That would start a lot of trouble_. I stood up straight and motioned for Dad to go to the kitchen. He went there without argument. I quietly latched the door behind me. "Alright. Explain." I explained everything about bronies, about the show, and about Fluttershy. He couldn't have laughed harder. "You know I'm not joking right?" His laughs suddenly stopped, and turned into looks of shock. "Wait… You're serious?" He retorted. "Yeah. I am." I calmly replied, and then continued "I AM going to see this through Dad…" He gave me a serious look "Are you sure you can?" I gave him a sly smile. "Remember Dad I watched the show for about a year now. So I think I can handle this, plus not to mention I've read a TON of Fan Fiction where one of them comes to earth or a human goes to their world. I got this." He nodded and went downstairs to go back to sleep


End file.
